The Land Under The Hill
by IAmUpTxNoGood
Summary: A veces, el camino correcto no es el más fácil. A veces, simplemente no tienes alternativa.


**Capítulo 1**

 _"Regulus:_

 _Espero que tengas una buena explicación o, en su defecto, al menos una excusa al hecho de que aún no has hecho lo que te pedí antes de comenzar el curso, considerando que el verano ha llegado._

 _Debemos mantener nuestra imagen, mientras más rápido lo hagas, mejor. Antes de comenzar tu séptimo curso en Hogwarts, preferiblemente._

 _Por el amor de Circe, Regulus, no es algo muy difícil de hacer. Mucho menos para ti._

 _Ya sabes que te tengo mucho cariño, querido, tengo mucha fe en ti. Sé que, a diferencia del bastardo traidor, tú si vales la pena y sabrás hacer lo correcto._

 _La familia es importante, Regulus, pero el honor lo es aún más. Estoy segura de que irás por el camino correcto, pero no está de más recordarte que no permitiré que nuestro apellido se ensucie más y que no me importa pasar sobre quién se cruce en mi camino para que así sea._

 _Walburga."_

Arrugó aquel papel en un puño, sus ojos fijos en el sol del crepúsculo ocultándose perezosamente, el dulce olor de las flores del jardín de Hogwarts haciéndole cosquillear la nariz.

Usualmente, aquel lugar le había proporcionado tranquilidad a lo largo de todo su año escolar, pero justo ahora, solo sentía una mano invisible asfixiándolo lentamente.

Pasó una de sus níveas manos por su rostro, como si de esa manera pudiera colocarse una máscara inexpresiva. Lo hacía tan seguido, que el gesto para él era tan familiar como respirar.

Su madre nunca enviaba cartas. Siempre que a primera hora de la mañana llegaba el correo en el gran comedor, la lechuza de casa llegaba con una copia de El Profeta, dinero y alguna carta de Kreacher. Por lo que en cuanto vió la lechuza familiar llegar fuera de hora hacía una semana, quizás sabiendo que se encontraba solo, y su nombre en aquella excesivamente curva caligrafía plasmada con la tinta púrpura de su madre en el pergamino, sintió como se le hundía el estómago.

Nunca le había agradado que lo compararan con su hermano, incluso si era para decir que él era mejor que Sirius. Ellos no eran ni de cerca iguales para ser comparados. Sin embargo, el como los comparaba su madre, como si Sirius hubiera sido alguna alimaña con la que se vió obligada a convivir, le provocaba náuseas. No porque Sirius fuera una prioridad suya, eso había cambiado hacía años, sino porque en momentos como aquellos, recordaba quién era Walburga Black y de lo que era capaz.

Sacó la varita de su bolsillo y murmuró un Incendio apuntando al pergamino arrugado en su puño, soltándolo en cuanto comenzó a arder y dejándolo caer al suelo. A lo largo de la semana la había leído lo suficiente como para sabérsela de memoria.

Solo cuando estuvo seguro que no había más que cenizas de aquella carta, decidió encaminarse a las mazmorras.

La sala común de su casa era un lugar frecuente para él, no le gustaba mucho su dormitorio, el cual se basaba en Avery o Rosier con las cortinas echadas y alguna de sus chicas de turno inaudibles gracias a un hechizo silenciador. Lo único que no le gustaba de la sala común, eran los continuos y estúpidos cuchicheos de las chicas.

 _Allí va, míralo._

 _La verdad es que se parece mucho a su hermano._

 _Ojalá fuera igual que su hermano en ciertos sentidos._

Si bien Lucius y Mulciber se burlaban a costilla suya por esto, a él le parecían irrelevantes comentarios fuera de lugar por cualquier chica, fuera Slytherin o no. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que centrarse.

-Con que allí estás. -Dijo una voz familiar cuando no habían pasado siquiera cinco segundos en los que había ingresado a la estancia. Narcissa se había acercado a él enseguida, jalándolo por la manga de la túnica-. Te esperábamos. Bueno, en realidad, Bella te estaba esperando.

-¿Y se puede saber para qué, Cissy? -No pudo evitar el tono irritado con el que había hablado mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su prima hacia el centro de la sala común, no estaba de humor-. Además, ¿por qué ella está aquí? ¿Como demonios entró?

-Pregúntaselo tú mismo. -Narcissa soltó su agarre y señaló un sofá donde Bellatrix estaba sentada junto a Rodolphus, su expresión luciendo tan enojada como de costumbre.

Regulus había convivido con sus primas toda su vida, siendo Andrómeda y Narcissa con quienes más había congeniado, aunque con la primera no había vuelto a intercambiar palabra desde que había huido con un mestizo. Bellatrix era un par de años mayor que él, por lo que sus conversaciones habían sido muy vagas y podía contarlas con los dedos de una sola mano. No sabía que hacía allí, después de todo, hacía varios años que Bellatrix había salido de Hogwarts, por lo que hasta él sabía que no se podía significar nada bueno.

A paso resignado, caminó hacia su prima, quien para su sorpresa mostró una sonrisa en cuanto lo vió.

-Por fin. -Dijo ella en cuanto Regulus estuvo lo bastante cerca para oírla-. Creí que tendría que usar un hechizo rastreador.

-¿Para qué me esperabas? -Preguntó, arqueando una de sus oscuras cejas.

-No te hagas el tonto. -Una ligera risa salió de los labios de su prima-. La tía Walburga ya debe de haberte dicho y tú obviamente has aceptado, ya sabía yo que no eras tan mojigato como pensaba.

-Ignoraré el insulto por el simple hecho de que no tengo idea de qué estás hablando. -Respondió Regulus con una expresión aburrida-. Así que si fueras tan amable de explicarme, te lo agradecería.

-Por favor, Regulus. -Bellatrix rodó los ojos, dando un leve golpe, casi juguetón, al hombro de Regulus, dejando a este estupefacto ante la familiaridad que aparentaba-. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?

-¿Para hacernos una adorable visita familiar? -Respondió él, las comisuras de sus labios alzándose en una leve sonrisa irónica.

-Madura, Reggie. -Bellatrix se dejó caer en el sillón, Rodolphus a su lado siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos en silencio, como un títere-. Vine porque mi madre y la tía Walburga me enviaron.

-No me digas. -Regulus torció el gesto, sus ojos viajando hacia Narcissa sentada en el sillón contrario al que se encontraba Bellatrix, quien se había puesto pálida.

-¿Para qué te envió mamá, Bella? -Inquirió Narcissa en un murmullo.

-¿Para qué crees, Cissy? -Bellatrix rodó los ojos antes de fijarlos nuevamente en su primo-. Los quieren a ti y a Regulus en casa de la tía Walburga para mañana en la noche. -Una amplia y enfermiza sonrisa cruzándole el rostro-. Es una reunión importante.

-No hablarás de... -Lucius había intervenido, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Narcissa.

-De eso mismo se trata. -Bellatrix se puso de pie, la sonrisa imborrable de su rostro-. Así que será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Regulus sentía como todo, su cabeza, su estómago, el mundo en general, daba vueltas mientras veía sin ver en realidad como Narcissa hablaba con Bellatrix, enojada.

Él sabía que aquel momento llegaría eventualmente, y por supuesto que su madre se las arreglaría para poder presenciarlo. Era por algo más que simplemente verlo, él lo sabía a la perfección. Era para cerciorarse de que la voz no le vacilara ni una sola vez, para ver que no trastabillara al caminar, para asegurarse de que él tomara el mismo camino que toda su familia digna de nombrarse frente a su madre.

-¡Narcissa, deja el maldito teatro! -La voz de Bellatrix lo trajo de vuelta a la sala común. Ella y su hermana habían comenzado a gritarse-. ¡Sabías perfectamente que tendrías que hacerlo y estuviste de acuerdo! ¡Ustedes dos debían hacerlo antes de terminar el año! ¡Por eso mamá y tía Walburga han decidido tomar cartas en el asunto! ¡¿O qué?! ¡¿Quieres terminar como la escoria de Andrómeda Tonks?!

Narcissa se echó a temblar ante las palabras de su hermana, por lo que él decidió intervenir. Bellatrix, en aquel momento, furiosa, le recordaba mucho a su propia madre.

Se había apegado mucho con Cissy en el último año, quizás porque era el último de ella. Quizás porque el próximo año estaría completamente solo. Quizás porque en el fondo sentía cierto sentimiento que creía perdido al pensar que, si el mundo fuera otro, su próximo año escolar lo hubiera pasado en compañía de Andrómeda.

-Cissy. -Ella volteó a verlo en cuanto escuchó su nombre, observándolo con la interrogante en la mirada-. Está bien, los dos ya sabíamos esto, ¿no es así?

Narcissa asintió, incapaz de decir palabra. Tenía las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas y lanzaba miradas furtiva y temerosas a su hermana mayor.

-Bueno, pues ha llegado la hora. -Mostrando algo de la misericordia que su madre había matado lentamente a lo largo de su vida, dió una ligerísima y verdadera sonrisa-. Así que andando.

Regulus extendió su mano hacia su prima, quien la observó por un largo rato antes de voltear el rostro, sus ojos buscando a Lucius, quien se había quedado al margen de la discusión, observando todo desde una pared de la sala común.

-Tranquila, Narcissa. -Lucius se acercó a ella, estirando la mano hacia su mejilla y dejando una breve caricia sobre su pómulo húmedo-. Estaré justo aquí, esperándote.

Ella asintió, volteándose de nuevo hacia Regulus y, finalmente, tomando su mano.

-Está bien. -Dijo por fin, su voz endureciéndose mientras sus dedos se aferraban con fuerza a los de su primo-. Vamos.

* * *

-¿Regulus?

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que esto sea lo correcto?

La voz de Narcissa era apenas un murmullo en la enorme y fría estancia del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Habían llegado hacía aproximadamente una hora, finalmente. Les había tomado casi dos días llegar, ya que Bellatrix había decidido usar el modo tradicional de viajar a petición de su madre. Al parecer, las redes flu y las apariciones de la familia estaban siendo monitoreadas por el ministerio. Y sacar a dos estudiantes de Hogwarts antes de las vacaciones en plena madrugada, no era algo muy tranquilizador.

Al llegar, Bellatrix, su madre, su tía y Rodolphus se habían encerrado en el despacho de su padre. Pudo escuchar a duras penas que no faltaba nada para que _él_ llegara.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? -Inquirió él, observando a su prima que retorcía su varita entre las manos, sentada en el sillón a su lado.

-Tengo un mal presintimiento.

-Cissy. -Su nombre salió en un suspiro de exasperación-. No podemos echarnos para atrás ahora.

-No quiero eso. -Se apresuró a aclarar ella, negando con su cabeza-. Quiero que todo en el mundo mágico se arregle, los impuros no podrán nunca ser como nosotros, pero eso no evita que tenga un mal presentimiento.

-Solo son los nervios. -Respondió Regulus, en un tono tranquilizador-. Ya verás que todo irá bien. Madre dice que el Lord tiene un brillante plan. -Encogió sus hombros, dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta cerrada del despacho-. Aparentemente, algo sobre clasificar las razas.

-Oh. -Narcissa relajó la postura, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de los hombros-. Bueno, no sería tan mala idea. Nunca alcanzarán nuestro nivel de magia, clasificar las razas es, en realidad, una buena idea.

Regulus asintió, su mirada viajando desde donde estaba sentada su prima hasta la puerta cerrada.

Él también pensaba que era una buena idea. Desde pequeño, sabía que su hermano estaba equivocado. Con eso de juntarse con mestizos y sangre sucia, con sus hábitos muggle y esa maldita y desenfrenada rebeldía.

No, no podía terminar en nada bueno.

Para todo había un límite, incluyendo a los mestizos y sangre sucia, y lo supo el día en que, en tercer curso, Slughorn pensó que sería una buena idea hacer el examen en parejas y colocó a una chica Hufflepuff con él. La chica tenía bonitos rizos castaños y la piel morena del rostro se le había estirado un poco al ofrecerle una sonrisa diplomática. Sin embargo, ninguno habló en toda la clase, limitándose a preparar la poción.

Regulus sabía quién era ella. Su padre era muggle y su madre una bruja mestiza.

Quizás, solo quizás, Regulus hubiera tenido la decencia de al menos, sacar un solo tema de conversación, por muy absurdo que fuera. Pero su madre les había prohibido a ambos, a Sirius en vano, que ni siquiera respiraran cerca de algún muggle o mestizo.

 _"No son como nosotros. No tienen ningún derecho igual al nuestro. Ningún hijo mío va a siquiera dignarse a dirigirles una mirada de lástima."_

El recuerdo de las finas heridas en la espalda de Sirius mantuvo a Regulus alejado de todos excepto su pequeño grupo de Slytherin, todos puros, de familias venerables y linajes impolutos.

 _"No tienen nada en común con nosotros. No se merecen ni siquiera las sobras de comida que dejen nuestras lechuzas. Son alimañas que no sirven para nada más que enturbiar y mancillar el mundo mágico."_

Regulus había escuchado a algunos hijos de muggles decir que los opuestos se atraían, ¿entonces por qué aquella chica, con su apariencia inofensiva, le había incomodado hasta el punto de tener que ponerse del otro lado de su caldero?

Y si los mestizos eran tan iguales a ellos como decían en Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, ¿por qué entonces, en lugar de tener que ser él, la chica no le había dirigido la palabra como si fueran iguales?

Porque todo tenía un límite. Y todos, inconscientemente, lo sabían. Solo había que comenzar a marcarlo con más fuerza. Subrayado y en letras neón.

Era lo correcto, después de todo. Los límites. Pondrían a alguien de sus filas en el ministerio y este dictaría la clasificación de las razas en el mundo mágico, ellos teniendo los mejores cargos por haber estado al lado del Lord desde los inicios.

Entonces, si era lo correcto y él estaba seguro que era lo mejor para todo, porque en el fondo y por una milésima de segundo, él se había preocupado porque alguien saliera lastimado, hacer daño a diestra y siniestra no era algo que a él le apeteciera hacer, había sido un sorpresivo alivio cuando le hablaron de solo clasificación de razas, ¿por qué sentía ese vuelco extraño, como de miedo, en lo más profundo del estómago?

-Regulus, querido.

La voz de su madre hizo que las cavilaciones quedaran en algún lugar olvidado mientras alzaba la mirada y la observaba de pie en la puerta, ahora abierta, del despacho de su padre.

Walburga Black en todo su esplendor. Los oscuros rizos recogidos en un elegante moño, la mirada gris plomizo, igual a la de su hermano, fulgiendo con poderosa magia negra. Alta, imponente, _temible_. Sonriéndole al llamarlo. Él sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa, había un discurso completo.

 _Es hora, Regulus._

 _No lo arruines, Regulus._

 _Si nos avergüenzas como el bastardo, me las arreglaré contigo luego, Regulus._

-Madre. -Respondió, poniéndose de pie. La espalda recta, la mirada impasible, el porte de un antiguo príncipe.

-Ha llegado. -Había un brillo en la mirada de su madre mientras ésta se apartaba a un lado de la puerta, indicándole con una mano que pasara. Narcissa se había quedado de piedra en el sofá, muda y lívida-. Y está esperándote.

Un hondo suspiro en la boca del estómago, un último vistazo tranquilizador a su prima. Dió un paso al frente, firmando, sin saber, una de las muchas sentencias que vendrían con la mítica guerra que se cernía sobre sus cabezas.

-Si, madre.

* * *

 _ **Bueeeeeeno. Los que seguían Running Up That Hill estarán muy confundidos pero para eso estoy yo.**_

 _ **Removí TEMPORALMENTE (a pesar de que no sé exactamente cuándo volveré a subirla) RUTH porque quiero reescribirla, ya que le siento muchos espacios en blanco. Pero para compensarlos, les he traído The Land Under The Hill, que es la misma historia contada desde otro punto de vista y, cómo podrán haber notado, desde el otro bando.**_

 _ **Pido paciencia, Running Up That Hill volverá, pero sólo cuando esté completamente segura de que les estoy dando lo que se merecen a dichos personajes.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, los dejo y espero que disfruten de este con el cual me he encariñado mucho ya que la voz que ha venido a mi mente para relatar todo este lío, es el de mi preciado Regulus.**_

 _ **-Aslee.**_


End file.
